<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Monty’s favorite drug by Kriszyboi13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857059">Monty’s favorite drug</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriszyboi13/pseuds/Kriszyboi13'>Kriszyboi13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:54:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kriszyboi13/pseuds/Kriszyboi13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty never let anyone love him or let himself love anyone. Partially because he lied to all his friends and even himself, partially because he wouldn't want to bring anyone into his home life. He's violent, angry, and confused. He's done so much wrong, but with the right person can he do right?</p><p> </p><p>Winston is your average gay, rich, teen. He get what he wants and is very unapologetic about it. His life takes a turn when he meets Monty. Can he help Monty become better?</p><p>A reimagining of 13 reasons why season 3 and 4 based on these two.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monty and Winston, Winston and alex, Wonty, montydelacruz and Winston williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: We met at a party</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was inspired to write this because I hated the trash they gave us in season 4. Worst season imo. So why not give this a try.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day they met</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was inspired to write this because I hated the trash they gave us in season 4. Worst season imo. So why not give this a try.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We Met at a Party<br/>
I tell the two teen detectives.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's the Latinx?" I ask my friend who just shrugs me off. </p><p>The Latinx walks by in his open flannel and grey t shirt. We make eye contact, the eye contact is prolonged he has the chance to look away but doesn't till the last second. I think it's safe to say that he's attracted to me, and I'm very attracted to him. </p><p>I walk into the house to find my mystery boy. I see him drinking and talking to his friend. It seems like he's friends with Bryce Walker, the new guy at Hillcrest. I walk by him letting him see me walk upstairs and into a bedroom.</p><p>I wait in what I assume is Priscelle's bedroom the girl who's hosting this party. I lay down on the floor looking at some of her records until the boy comes in here. It might take awhile but he'll come. I know that for a fact.</p><p>Almost on cue, I hear a voice yell out to no one in particular. "Where the fuck is the bathroom?" It's him.</p><p>I smile and put the records down. "Not the bathroom friend, and don't piss on the bed rumor has it Priscelle is not much in to that."</p><p>He just laughs and smiles at me not saying anything.</p><p>I get up and walk to the door. I close it and lock at it. He just looks at me with a dumbfounded look.</p><p>I kiss him. He pulls away and holds me by my shirt. His other hand is a clenched up fist. He just stares at me with anger and hatred in his eyes.</p><p>"Easy" I say to try and calm him down. He looks me up at down with confusion, he clearly is doesn't know how to deal with his sexuality.</p><p>All of a sudden he kisses me back. The kiss is violent and angry, but I like it. It feels amazing.</p><p>He places his hand on my head and pushes my head down. I take the signal and get on my knees. I help him lower his pants and underwear, I can't help but my smile when I see his hard.</p><p>He grabs my hair and pulls me into his cock and I let it enter my mouth. I go down on his cock, as I do I can hear his breathing and his attempts to let out a moan. After a while his breathing gets heavier and heavier, and he can't keep his moans in any longer. As he moans out my mouth is filled with a warm liquid. I make eye contact with him and swallow the cum.</p><p>He looks more confused and angry then ever. He pulls up his pants and walks out of the room in a haste. </p><p>I get up off my knees from what happened and go to the bathroom to clean myself up to make sure there's no cum on my face.</p><p>I'm disappointed that I didn't get to finish, but I can't stop thinking about the boy again. I never even caught his name maybe I can find him and talk to him. Maybe I can help him figure out his sexuality, with more meetings like that. </p><p>I walk down the stairs to see a brunette with a cane looking lost. "You look lost." I tell the kid.</p><p>"Yeah I'm looking for Bryce Walker."</p><p>I point my head towards him as Bryce comes this way. I listen to their conversation for a bit before walking to find my friends again.</p><p>I sit outside with them by the front door so I can hopefully see the Latin boy I sucked off again and get his number.</p><p>~~~</p><p>That didn't go to well. I sit there with the 2k I just made from getting the ever living shit beat out of me. "Your friends are messed up." I tell the limping brunette.</p><p>"They're really messed up and they're not my friends."</p><p>"Well that's good to know.."  I say as I get up from the stairs, I was sitting on. </p><p>"Alex, my names Alex."</p><p>"Winston, well that's good to know Alex and I'd say it was nice to meet you but it's been I've had better experiences. So, I'm gonna go head out and hope I don't die from internal bleeding."</p><p>I walk into my car and get in. I stare out the window as I think. Why did I try to get into something with a boy who's angry and confused.</p><p> </p><p>A few months later</p><p> </p><p>Why did I try to get into something with a boy who's angry and confused? A question I've asked myself a lot of the past few weeks, and I'd continue to ask myself in the time to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That first chapter was pretty easy because it was just a description of what we've already seen but hey it'll get better.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: His eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Homecoming Night</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What the fuck is he doing here? I make eye contact with him from all the way across the field. It's the boy from last summer. The boy who, this can't be happening, not right now. I've gotta focus on the game and worry about him later.</p><p>"No you, won't because you're just a coward." Those words echoed in my head for what felt like hours. </p><p>I watch the Hillcrest bus drive off as drives off I hear a shuttering noise of a camera.</p><p>I turn and see him again. "What the fuck are you doing here?" </p><p>"Yearbook. I'm in yearbook. I was just... I'm going."</p><p>I watch him squirm and get nervous as I approach him. I fear that I'm used to with people.</p><p>"Hey. Hey..  I ain't gonna do anything." I tell him. I may be used to instilling that fear in him, but this is different. Something inside of me is telling me that I don't want him to be afraid of me.</p><p>"I gotta go." He tells me.</p><p>I'd never feel this way with anyone, but I want him to know... to know that I feel sorry about what I did to him last summer. </p><p>"I'm sorry about last summer. I was drunk and really fucked up."</p><p>"It's fine. I mean whatever." I can feel the lie he's telling me to make me feel better. He's trying to make me feel better about apologizing when I'm the one who hurt him.</p><p>"You... seem like a good guy."</p><p>"My parents are gone all weekend if you wanna hangout?" </p><p>I stare into his eyes for a second. I know that he doesn't really mean for us to hangout. I know what he really means by that. I know that that's completely wrong though, and I shouldn't be a faggot like that. I also know that my body and heart is telling to go for it and say fuck it.</p><p>"I uh..." I hesitate for a second contemplating whether I should do the right thing or the thing that I want to do. "Uh yeah... okay. Let's hangout." The ladder it is.</p><p>"I never caught your name from last time, we saw each other." </p><p>"It's Winston."</p><p>"Mines Montgomery, but just call me Monty ." I stick my hand out for him to shake it. He just looks at my hand then back up at me. Was that the right thing to do. I'm not sure I feel awkward and out of place.</p><p>He shakes my hand. "I know, Monty I remember your name from when Bryce yelled it. When... well he was yelling it trying to get you to stop beating me up."</p><p>"I uh.." I'm so dumbfounded and shocked that I don't really know what to say. Maybe another sorry will do.</p><p>"Anyways, let's go. To my house." </p><p>The whole time I was in his car on the drive to his house I kept thinking. "What the fuck am I doing?" I'm not a fucking faggot I shouldn't be doing this. I may have had these thoughts but I couldn't stop so I didn't say much to him except for some small talk he tried to make with me. To make the situation less awkward.</p><p>He finally arrive and I walk into his house and it's bigger then my two of my houses combined. With Winston's nice ass car, it makes sense for him to be loaded. </p><p>He throws his keys on a coffee table and puts his camera down. He turns around and walks close to me. We're very close now and this just reminds of me last summer same distance, same position nothing's changed.</p><p>I just look at his lips, I think about kissing him when he speaks. "You wanna take off your letter man. Maybe eat some dinner?" </p><p>He's being cautious and I can understand why. It's like he's treating me like a fragile kid who could break at any moment. </p><p>The feeling a being treated like that combined with Bryce's words still echoing in my head. All I can say or think is. "Fuck it"</p><p>I kiss him, wrap my hands around his head like last summer except this time I try to be more gentle and calm with him.</p><p>We pull away. He looks me in the eyes. Is he gonna kick me out? I can understand why. "Do you wanna go to my room?" He asks me.</p><p>I just nod my head. He grabs my hand and leads upstairs to his room. We arrive in his room and he closes the door. </p><p>We start making out again. I take off my letterman and through it across the room. Next off goes my flannel. I unzip his jacket and take it off. As we're making out I push him on the bed and get on top of him. I take my shirt off. He smiles and looks up at me with the a familiar smile. He has his hand on my hips and touches my abs. I feel sensitive to his touch. I take off my belt and slid down my pants. I do the same to him. </p><p>As I'm kneeling over him he sits back up and takes my cock out of my underwear. He strokes all while making eye contact and puts it his mouth. His lips feels so good, his throat feels so good on my cock. I put my hand on his hair, he continues to look at my while sucking my cock. </p><p>"F.. fuck." I pull Winston up to my eye level. Then push him back on the bed. "I want to fuck you." </p><p>Winston smiles at that and takes off his underwear. I flip him over and Winston opens his drawer next to his bed and gives me so lube and a condom. </p><p>I slowly slide my cock in his tight ass. God it feels so good around my cock. I slowly slide in and start to speed up. I grab his hips and pull myself deeper into his ass. </p><p>Winstons light moans can be heard at this point. I keep doing this until a lower myself and wrap my arms around his chest. </p><p>I keep going and pound him, until I moan out and finish.</p><p>"Holy shit." I say as I fall over onto his bed.</p><p>I look over at Winston and through our deep breathes he says. "Are you gonna beat the shit out of me now?"</p><p>"I said I was sorry." </p><p>"I know, I was just making a joke."</p><p>"I can give you a ride somewhere if you don't wanna Uber."</p><p>"You trying to kick me out?" </p><p>"No I figured you'd just wanna go."</p><p>"Well maybe I wanna stay and do that again."</p><p>"Yeah, okay" Winston smiles at me</p><p>For a moment, for a second I feel happy. Being here with Winston felt right and nice. Except it's not. It's not okay. It's not right.</p><p>"I'm not fucking gay." I tell him so that he can understand that.</p><p>"Okay cool. You can be whatever you want to be." He tells me to try and make me feel better.</p><p>"No... I can't." At this point I can feel myself having, well emotions. Sadness, I know shouldn't be feeling or showing someone else this, but I already did something I shouldn't tonight. So, why stop now?</p><p>"Maybe I-." I start to tell him that maybe I should go. It was a fucking mistake being here what if someone finds out and thinks I'm a fag.</p><p>"Shh, don't talk for a second." He cuts me off before I can say anything else. We for a while we just stare at each other. It's calming and relaxing.</p><p>He puts his forehead on mine, I feel his breathe before we enter a kiss. His lips are soft and perfect.</p><p>He pulls away from the kiss caresses my hand. Rubbing it up and down until we interlock fingers and we go back to making eye contact. </p><p>That's the last memory I have of the night, is staring into each other's eyes until we fall asleep. Just us two. No one else. Happy and safe from the rest of the world. But, it can't last, I'll never be safe from the world. I'll never be truly happy.</p><p>But for now I am. The only thing I need to be happy is his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those not into smut I'm sorry. I hope the end though was able to get you to determine if you like this book or not. Also I promise next chapter will not just be a typing of the show. It will be all original so thank you for reading this much.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: We’re only young once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Next day after homecoming</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It hurt me. Seeing Monty in such pain. I didn't know how to make him feel better, but staring into each other's eyes it made me happy. I just hope it made him happy too.</p><p>I open my eyes to see that he's gone. With him wanting to stay the night I figured he'd still be here. I guess he must've taken an Uber home.</p><p>I get up when I notice that his grey shirt and underwear are gone. Everything else though, is still here. His letterman jacket, his flannel shirt, his pants.</p><p>I get dressed and head downstairs to see him on the phone.</p><p>"I texted you that I was going to Charlie's dad." He sounded frustrated. "Okay, Dad I get it."</p><p>He turns around and sees me starting at him. He sighs, "Yes sir. Bye."</p><p>"You gotta go?" I question him</p><p>"No actually he's mad at me so it's best that I don't go home, well until he's not anymore. I'm not sure how long that'll take."</p><p>Hearing that gave me a bittersweet feeling. It was nice to think that he would be staying for a bit longer. It also hurt to know that things were bad at home for him.</p><p>"Don't worry I'll head out if you want." </p><p>"No, stay. Like I said my parents are gone all weekend it's fine with me."</p><p>"You sure?"</p><p>"Yeah." I walk up to him. "I'd actually like it if you stayed." I smiled at him to assure him, and to give him the hint of what we be doing if he did stay.</p><p>"Look Winston, your a good guy and all." I know where this is going.</p><p>"But, you're not gay." I finish the sentence so he doesn't have too. He just nods his head in agreement.</p><p>"So? That doesn't mean you can't stay. Doesn't mean we can't hangout." I reassure him. I know it's difficult for him to accept who he is.</p><p>"It does though. I shouldn't do those things, and if I'm with you then I can't help myself. I'm sorry."</p><p>I move out of the way so he can get his things from my room. I just have to let him figure these things out on his own. He doesn't need me and I shouldn't need him.</p><p>He walks down the stairs all dressed and ready to go.</p><p>"Can I at least give you a ride?" I ask him.</p><p>"I already ordered an Uber don't worry. It's here actually."</p><p>With that I watch him walk passed me and out the door. He waves goodbye and starts to leave.</p><p>"Don't worry Monty, no one will ever know that you were here." I promise him. He turns around smiles and waves. That's it, then. No more of that.</p><p>Okay Winston just go back to normal life. Shouldn't be too hard, I did it before after he beat ass. I go about my normal day. I take a shower, I get dressed, I eat breakfast. </p><p>I get a text from my mom. "We should be getting a package from amazon today make sure you get it okay." </p><p>I check the time. It's 10am, still early. It's been 2 hours since Monty left. Fuck, I gotta forget him. I start call up my friend so we can hangout since I have nothing to do today </p><p>"Hey, what are you doing." </p><p>We talk for a bit when the door rings.</p><p>"One second, it's probably amazon something my mom ordered."</p><p>I open the door and it's not amazon.</p><p>"I'll call you back." I hang up.</p><p>So much for forgetting Monty, it's hard to do that when he's back at my door step. "I drove here so I hope you don't live by anyone who goes to liberty." He tells me as he lets himself in.</p><p>I close the door behind him. "Don't worry no one from liberty could afford these houses." </p><p>He smiles at me. "Look, I thought about what you said." </p><p>I raise my eyebrow at him in confusion. </p><p>"That you won't tell anyone about me being."</p><p>I nod. Oh yeah right. </p><p>"So if no ones not ever gonna know why not just say fuck it and stay the weekend at have so more fun." He puts some emphasis on the word fun. "We're only young once."</p><p>I walk up to him and kiss him. I even have my tongue force it's way into his mouth to give him no doubt that he should stay. "Like that?" I playfully ask him.</p><p>"Yeah like that." He laughs. "But that's not what I had in mind." He picks me up and I'm straddling him now. </p><p>I do my dorky smile and laugh. "Oh yeah then show me what you have in mind." </p><p>He lead carries me to my room, and I know this is probably a bad idea to think with him being closeted and struggling with himself, but I can't help to think. I could get used to this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Are you guys enjoying this? Comment and let me know thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: What’s happening?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monty’s POV<br/>Monty and Winston bonding!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ohhh f-fuck." I yell out as my cum fills the condom. </p><p>"Fuck." I say as I flip on my back.</p><p>"You can curse every time you finish?" Winston jokes.</p><p>"When we have s- ... fun that good I will." I have to correct myself. I can't bring myself to say that I was having the S word with a guy.</p><p>Winston notices and is about to say something.<br/>
"You gonna crack a joke every time you finish?" I ask him before he can say anything.</p><p>"Who said I finished?"</p><p>"Wait really you didn't?" I ask him. I mean I've been told I was pretty good in bed before and that's when I don't enjoy it.</p><p>"I'm joking, speaking of which I'm gonna have to clean these sheets." He gets up, and puts some underwear on.</p><p>"So you just gonna lay there and wait to do that again or do you want some lunch?" He asks me.</p><p>Hooking up with Winston has got me feeling a little hungry. "Sure, I could eat."</p><p>We put some clothes on and walk downstairs. </p><p>"He about we order a pizza, does that sound cool?" He asks me.</p><p>"A pizza, that has to be delivered, by a person, who'll see us together." I can't take any risk by being seen does he not get that.</p><p>"Chill he doesn't have to know or see you. Just go into the kitchen, you can't see the kitchen from the front door." Winston tells me with a slight tone the would make it seem he's agitated.</p><p>"I uh, yea okay." Despite having hooked up with 3 times now I keep manage to talk to him. Typically I wouldn't care, but with him I do care. It's like I want to talk to him.</p><p>"So what kind of pizza do you want?" </p><p>"Oh get a large meat lovers, no get an extra large meat lovers." Best kind of pizza there is if you ask me.</p><p>"An extra large meat lovers, that's a lot of food. Who are you shaggy?" Winstons sarcasm is something else. </p><p>"I'm an athlete, I eat a lot, and I like meat." </p><p>Winston laughs to himself. "For someone who's not gay saying you like meat a lot is pretty gay." </p><p>What but it's not meat in that way. "Wha- yo" </p><p>"Damn, I've put out 3 really good jokes and you  haven't laughed at any of them. I mean if you're gonna stay here all weekend, eat my food, and fuck me you could at least pretend to laugh at my jokes."</p><p>I guess I offended him. The way he said that makes me not wanna stay, I'm not a fucking drag. "I'm sorry, is me staying here a bother because I could go if you want."</p><p>"Yikes, that's a fourth one you didn't get. Maybe I'm just not good at this thing. Of course you're fine to be here. Ima just go order the pizza now." </p><p>Did I just apologize? Not only that but for something that I didn't even need to apologize for. What the fuck is happening to me?</p><p>I go sit in the kitchen and wait for Winston. </p><p>"Here you go, one extra large meat lovers for Montgomery De La Cruz." He slams down the pizza box in front of me.</p><p>"I never told you my last name." I raise an eyebrow at the brunette questioning how he knew that.</p><p>"I saw it on your football jersey. Number 32 De La Cruz. I paid extra attention to you after I realized who you were, when you looked at me from across the field."</p><p>I put my slice down. He paid attention to me that sounds weird when he says it. No ones ever given me a second glance, especially after I kick their ass.</p><p>"You paid attention to me?" I question him. </p><p>He nods as he eats his pizza. </p><p>"Why did you ever come back to me?" </p><p>He puts down his slice to say something. "What do you mean by that?"</p><p>"I mean, why did you offer to 'hang out'." I out put air quotes in the words hang out. "After I beat the shit out of you. I've never met someone who's crazy enough to do that." </p><p>"Why did you say that I seemed like a good guy? Why did you agree to 'hangout'?" Winstons the one now using air quotes this time. "Why did you come back a second time after leaving?"</p><p>I pause. I've been asking myself the same question and I can't think of a good answer. Maybe it was Bryce calling me a coward, or maybe it's something more that I just don't understand.</p><p>"I'm not sure. I don't really know myself." I tell him truthfully.</p><p>"Really? Because I am, when I first saw you at that party, I knew. I knew that I wanted you, I knew that I wanted us to fuck. I came back because of that, and well I actually felt you were sorry. I felt that when you said that you were sorry you wanted the same thing."</p><p>"You knew that wanted the same thing?" I ask </p><p>"Yeah I did. I knew that you apologized not only because you meant it, but because you wanted to have sex."</p><p>That word. It sounds so wrong when it's used in the context of me with another guy. I cringe at the sound of it.</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry." Winston apologizes to me.</p><p>"For what?" The man continues to confuse me.</p><p>"For using that word. It's clear you don't like it, so I won't use it again." Wow I've never had someone be so thoughtful of my feelings. Most people would just tell me to get over it and that I'm a pussy for being so, so freaked out over a word.</p><p>"Thanks, well um even though we're not gonna use that word. I'm finished with my food and I could do that again." I smile at him, maybe having fun will make things better.</p><p>He smiles at me and then his smile disappears. "Shit!" </p><p>"What? What's wrong?"</p><p>"I know you're new to this whole s-, ana- nope can't use that term either." He says correcting himself. </p><p>I just stare at him with a confused look.</p><p>"I know you're new to this thing, but having fun and right after eating greasy food doesn't really go well. Sorry I should've thought of that before I ordered food."</p><p>Well actually talking with him hasn't been that bad. "Why don't we play some video games together? Could be fun." I suggest.</p><p>"I don't really play any video games."</p><p>"Okay then why don't we watch some Netflix. Netflix is always fun."</p><p>He nods his head in agreement.</p><p>"Do you like marvel movies?" I ask him.</p><p>"I'm gay not stupid, of course I do." He responds with his sarcasm.</p><p>I slightly laugh. "Okay Mr I don't play video games." I try to do my best Winston impression.</p><p>"Hey you laughed at my joke that's 1 for 5." He comments on my laugh.</p><p>"Okay well don't flatter yourself, probably won't happen again." I joke as I start the movie.</p><p>He smiles and gets up. Into the kitchen and comes back a few minutes later. </p><p>"Popcorn?" He asks as he sits next to me.</p><p>"Yeah sure." I grab some waiting for the movie to load. It's stuck a 99%. For someone rich he has bad WiFi. </p><p>Winston starts to look at his phone as we wait. For the movie to start. I do the same. I just scroll through Instagram as I eat some more popcorn.</p><p>Neither of us were paying attention to each other when we grab popcorn at the same time. Our hands accidentally touch for a moment.</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>"Sorry."</p><p>We say at the same time. I both laugh at the situation. When we stop laughing I look at him. He's smirking at me, and I've gotta say it's nice to see that. I look at his lips as we both start to lean in to kiss.</p><p>That's when the music starts. Into the spider verse starts playing and I pull away from him to enjoy the movie.</p><p>~~ </p><p>After a few more movies and eating the rest of the pizza for dinner it's already night time. Winston didn't want to eat the pizza because he said he didn't wanna ruin anymore fun for us to have, considering that was the reason I was here. I told him that it's okay, I'd rather have him eat then starve and us hookup.</p><p>Winston is passed out and asleep on the couch next to me. So I pick him up and carry him to his room. </p><p>He wakes up when we get there and changes to some sleep wear. </p><p>I grab a blanket "I'll go sleep on the couch."</p><p>"What why?" He stops me from leaving. He's still half asleep.</p><p>"It's different to sleep in the same bed, post hookup, it's another thing to sleep in the same bed without hooking up."  I tell him.</p><p>I can't just sleep in the same bed as him without hooking up with him. That's weird.</p><p>"It's fine just come sleep next to me."</p><p>I try to argue but Winston ain't having it and forces me to sleep in the bed next to him. </p><p>I take off my shirt and crawl in bed next to him.</p><p>"Goodnight." He tells me.</p><p>"Goodnight." I reply.</p><p>I just told him goodnight. I just carried him to his bed. I'm gonna sleep in his bed. We basically had a date today. When we watched Netflix without the chill when I was supposed to be here for the full.</p><p>This is shit fags do together. </p><p>What the actual fuck is happening to me?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some more Wonty Smut, with some of Monty’s backstory being revealed.</p><p>Monty’s POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My eyes open to the light that shine into my Winstons room. Winston is still asleep. I slowly, sit up and check my phone.</p><p>From Estela: Hey, I went to by your place under the bridge, you weren't there are you okay?</p><p>Estela was the only person who's ever worried about me. We don't have much in common, but living in that house together would make anyone care for each other.</p><p>I'm ok. At a friends house. I'll try to come home after school tomorrow.</p><p>As I click send I feel Winston start to move around.</p><p>He leans up rubbing his eyes. </p><p>"Hey, what time is?" He asks me with his morning voice in effect.</p><p>"It's 9."</p><p>Winston sits up in bed after I say that. "I guess I better get up." He smiles at me.</p><p>This is the last day of... whatever this is. </p><p>"So when are you parents gonna get home? I just wanna know what time I gotta go." Winston can be the only one to ever know that I was here. Not even his parents can know.</p><p>"Their flight isn't till tomorrow, so they won't be here till tomorrow afternoon. You could stay the night again if you want to?" He asks me while looking at those eyes. They might be enough to convince me to stay, but should I?</p><p>"I'm not sure, if I should."</p><p>"Okay, but maybe I can do something to convince you to stay?" By the time of voice I can tell what he means by that.</p><p>"Oh yeah? Show me what you'd do to get me to stay?" I laugh as scotch closer to him in the bed.</p><p>I lean in to kiss him when he gets up out of bed. I just look at him with a confused look.</p><p>"I'm gonna go take a shower." He says as he takes his shirt off and makes eyes contact with me as he walks out of his room.</p><p>Umm okay. Guess that is gonna happen later. That is gonna give me time to decide whether I should go or stay another day.</p><p>I can hear him turn on the shower. Staying another day means longer fun with Winston, but I've done so much wrong this weekend with doing those things with another guy. Only a fa-</p><p>I'm interrupted mid thought to a wet Winston in a towel. I can hear the water still running, so I'm confused.</p><p>"What are you do- ." Again I'm interrupted by Winston this time pulling my out of bed. He grabs my hand and leads me to the bathroom. He shuts the door.</p><p>He opens the shower curtain, makes eye contact, and drops his towel. He steps inside, as he does I can't help to think. He has a good body, I hate myself for thinking about a guy like that. Why wou-</p><p>"Monty!" Winston tells at me.</p><p>"What? Why did you bring me in here? I'm confused." It's only been two days with him, but I don't get him.</p><p>"Are you serious?" He says to himself sounding frustrated. "Okay, take off your shirt."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Just take off the damn shirt!" He yells.</p><p>If someone else ever talked to me that way I'd beat the shit out of them, but I'm gonna let Winston slide just this once.</p><p>I take off my shirt. "Okayyy?" </p><p>"Now take off your underwear."</p><p>When he says that it finally clicks.</p><p>I step into the shower with Winston. The warm water flowing down my body combined with Winstons hot naked body. I get an instant hard in the shower. </p><p>Winston grabs my hips and pulls my close to him and kisses me. His kiss is amazing and his tongue explores my mouth and throat. I can't let him take dominance so I push him onto the wall and have my tongue take dominance in his throat. </p><p>He gets on his knees and begins to suck my cock. The feelings of his lips on my cock combined with the hot water a fucking amazing feeling. I thrust into his mouth as we keep it up for a while. I can feel myself close so I take my cock out of his mouth I stroke it getting closer and closer until I can't hold it anymore and let loose on Winstons face. </p><p>He licks some of off as the rest washes down off his face.</p><p>~~~</p><p>I walk into Winstons room with a towel around my waist Winston not to far behind. </p><p>"Do you have any clothes I can borrow?" If I had known that I'd spend all weekend having... fun with someone I would have brought extra clothes. </p><p>"Yeah I have the perfect thing for you." He pulls out some jeans and a flannel. That's all I'll ever need to wear.</p><p>After I finish changing I sit on the bed. Winston is taking a little longer to change, so I decide to go explore his house.</p><p>I walk pass a coffee table, with pictures of his family. It's a family photo that reminds of me how Bryce's family photos were. It makes sense they both come from rich families.</p><p>I pick up the photo to get a better look at it. They look happy, except Winstons smile isn't like when he smiles at me. It's cold and forced not the dorky, confident smile I'm used to when seeing him.</p><p>I can't even remember the last time I smiled. Let alone with my family. It must be good to have a happy family.</p><p>"Ah my favorite photo, the great Williams family." Winston says with a sarcastic tone as he walks up to me and grabs it. </p><p>"Sorry I didn't mean to look snoop around." Sorry, that word sounds so weird coming out of my mouth. </p><p>"Don't be, I mean you must be jealous of the amazing family I have. Look at my mother her bitchiness is just shining through the photo." Winston jokes.</p><p>"Well, my family doesn't have maids, my mom is a maid so I think I know which family I'd rather have." I play off the joke, except it has truth to it. I'd have any family over my own.</p><p>10 Years Ago</p><p>"Mommy?" I see myself. 7. It's hard to look at myself, no joy even back then.</p><p>"What do you want Montgomery?!" My madre snaps at me.</p><p>"Nothing." Little me puts his head down and walks away looking at the floor. What did I want to ask? Did I ever get to speak up in my house?</p><p>I walk past my mom and dads room to look into, as I do I look into their room. "What the hell do you want boy?" My dad yells at me. I shake my head to signal nothing.</p><p>I walk into my room to play with my favorite toy. A Luke Skywalker toy. I always kept it on my nightstand next to my bed. </p><p>Little me loves to play with that thing. It's fun and something that makes my worries disappear. </p><p>All of a sudden I hear crying, it's from my the hallway the crying though it's my sisters. I run towards the sound of my sisters cries. She fell over and broke a vase.</p><p>My mom and dad walk over to me and my sister. "WHAT THE FUCK!" My dad yells. </p><p>My mom walks behind me and picks up my sister. "Did you do this?!" He grabs my shirt, clenches his fist, and raises it to me.</p><p>"ANSWER ME! ¡You pedazo de mierda!" My parents never taught me Spanish, but this among other phrases I understand now.</p><p>I look back at my still crying sister. Her big eyes convince me to do what a good big brother had to do. "Y-yes sir." I barely matter.</p><p>"¡Ay pillín!"  My dad curses are me and drags me away. He throws me into his room. This was the first time it ever happened. It wouldn't be the last. </p><p>He raises his hard. I don't remember what happened next, but I'd know what it felt like. All I know is the first hit hurt so much I blacked out immediately.</p><p>"Monty!" Winston tells my name.</p><p>I snap back into reality. "Yes?"</p><p>"I asked if you are gonna be able to go him tomorrow, or should you stay here another day?" Winston looks concerned. I'm not sure how long I was daydreaming for, but we aren't in the hallway anymore.</p><p>"I should go home." It's gonna be hell tomorrow when I do show up, but I have to go home.</p><p>"Well we can spend this last night together." He smiles at me, with a hopeful look. </p><p>"Yeah." I smile back. "This last night together." </p><p>Tomorrow is gonna be here soon. This is gonna be my last night with Winston, maybe my last night with him ever. I can enjoy it before tomorrow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay it posting this chapter, hope you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6: Back to normal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Winston’s pov.</p><p>Monday has come and it’s time for Winston and Monty to go back to their normal lives.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beep beep! I open my eyes to the sound of my alarm buzzing in my room. It's 6am, we had to get up extra early so Monty can get his school stuff from his house.</p><p>I sit up in bed. I can feel Monty moving in the bed. </p><p>I put my underwear, a t shirt, and some shorts on. I start to walk out of my room. I stop at my doorway to turn around and look at Monty. He's not used to waking up this early. </p><p>I go downstairs to make some breakfast for him. I scramble some eggs to the best of my ability. I also try to make some bacon, but it just comes out burnt. I'm not used to this while cooking thing. </p><p>I take the eggs and burnt bacon up stairs to Monty so he can at least eat before he goes. </p><p>I'm a few feet away from my room but I can hear Monty. It sounds like he's on the phone with someone. It's a guy on the other line who sounds mad.</p><p>"I told you Dad, I was at Charlie's this weekend. I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice, but everything is okay I'm not gonna cause any trouble this time."</p><p>Monty's voice. It sounds so fearful. For someone so guarded I've never seen him with act like this, granted I've only spent a few days with him, but he never showed this emotion.</p><p>Monty was fearful and apologetic. Monty's tough and strong what does he have to be afraid of?</p><p>"Okay, yes sir, I'll see you later." He hangs up the phone and is upset. He kicks the wall in anger.</p><p>He turns around to look at me. "I'm sorry about your wall." He apologizes to me.</p><p>"Don't worry about it. Are you okay? I mean obviously not if your angry enough to hurt my wall." </p><p>"It's just my dad. I've gotta go." He walks right past me not even looking back at me. It's like when he walked out on Saturday, but this time I'm not sure if he's gonna come back.</p><p>I grab a piece of paper and a pen.</p><p>I start to chase after Monty before he can leave. "Monty wait up." He stops in his tracks. </p><p>"So that's it, we fuck all weekend and now you wanna leave without a goodbye?" I ask him. I should've been more delicate with my words to try and not make him upset, but after all that he want to leave just like that. It came off a little aggressive.</p><p>"What the fuck do you expect. An goodbye? An I love you? A I'll call you?" He raises his voice at me. </p><p>"I'm... I'm not a fucking faggot. I'm not gonna do any of that shit. You were just a distraction for the weekend and now the weekend's over. I've gotta get back to my normal life now." This is like what happened on Friday night. Only this time he's not saying this out of pain, it's out of anger. Last time it felt like he was trying to convince himself. Now it seems he's done that and is trying to convince me.</p><p>"I know your not a faggot, I just that you'd say at least something." I'm not sure what's wrong with him right now, but I don't believe he's like this. Something else is up.</p><p>"Well I will say something, you're a fucking faggot and I'm not, so leave me the fuck alone." </p><p>I'm not sure what hurt more when we hooked up and beat me up. Or him telling me that.</p><p>"Fine, but here." I shove the paper in his chest and start to walk upstairs to my room.</p><p>"The fuck is this?" He ask without even looking at the damn paper.</p><p>"It's a phone number. It was supposed to be if you ever wanted to contact this faggot to hmmm i don't know have another weekend where I'm your distraction, but I guess not." I'm just so dumb. I really thought, I'm not sure what I thought.</p><p>He just stands there dumbfounded. "Winston I-"</p><p>"Just get the fuck out of my house!" I yell at him and walk away into my room not looking back at him.</p><p>Maybe it's for the best. I shouldn't be getting so attached to someone who clearly isn't ready to deal with something like this. I don't even care that much.</p><p>Yea that's as big of a lie as him telling himself that he's straight. I just want to help him, he's so hurt and lost. I know I can help him figure everything out.</p><p>He has to be willing to see me again he's not.</p><p>Montgomery de la Cruz why do you have to be so complicated.</p><p>Just shake it off and get ready for school. It's just gonna be another day at Hillcrest so there's no need to worry about Monty or the weekend.</p><p>~~~</p><p>"Hey how was your weekend?" Josh asks me. Josh and I have had an off and on friendship for all of highschool.</p><p>If you can call it a friendship.</p><p>"Boring didn't really do much." I respond to him so I can try and focus on eating my damn lunch. </p><p>Josh's little followers soon aren't too far behind, but still out of ear shot. He leans in and whispers to me. "Aw Winny-pooh didn't get any good dick this weekend?"</p><p>He laughs at his own joke like he's funny, but he's not. "No Joshy boi I didn't." I got great dick actually, but he doesn't need to know that.</p><p>It really was great dick and I really hope it wasn't my last time having that dick. If Monty let me actually talk to him-</p><p>"What are you cunts talking about?" One of Josh's frat boy followers starts talking to me. This about where I zone out, because I could care less about what they have to talk about. </p><p>Luckily he is no where to be found right now. I have too many things on my mind and I don't want to deal with facing him today. Too much on my mind for that.</p><p>I've tried so hard to keep Monty off of my mind, but he keeps popping up.</p><p>I want to be able to be there and talk to Monty. To let him know that I don't care what people think or that he's "straight" and that I enjoy spending time with him. </p><p>On the other hand I hurt that he called me a faggot. I've been called that so much in my life that I'm numb to it. When he did it though, he meant to hurt me. </p><p>I went all day thinking about my situation with Monty and I realize I can't make him want me. I can't make him happy. I can't make him feel better unless he comes to me.</p><p>I don't see him doing that anytime soon. He can't back a second time, but that was months in between and I'm not gonna wait that long for him to reach out to me.</p><p>I walk into my house and am greeted with a warm welcome from my parents.</p><p>"What the hell Winston?" </p><p>I just roll my eyes and what non sense she's on about now. "I expressly told you there was a package coming that I needed you to get for me."</p><p>"Sorry, I got little distracted." A weekend long fuck-fest will do that to you. </p><p>"I ask you to do one thing, over the weekend and you can't even do that." She places her hands on her hips like she's disappointed in me. We both know that she can't be disappointed in me. "Just go to your room."</p><p>"Like I wasn't going to do that already." I walk upstairs. Such a big punishment go to my room that she agreed to never come in. I'm so devastated.</p><p>Great everything is back to normal. No hot, big, latin boy just the same old annoying friends and family.</p><p>I feel a vibrate in my pocket. I pull out my phone and I get a text.</p><p>Maybe life isn't so back to normal like I thought.</p><p>From unknown number: Hey. Can we talk?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I've decided to do more Monty pov chapters and a lot less Winston pov because I understand and like to write Monty's character more. So here will be the last one for a while.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: One more time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Monty has to return home and go back to school.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I rush out of Winston's damn house and into my car slamming the door shut. </p><p>"Fuck!" I yell out and hit the steering wheel. I crumble up the damn paper and throw it to the back of my car. Fuck why can't Winston understand that I'm not gay. I can't keep doing that with him even if I want to. I'm not a fucking faggot.</p><p>I hit the dashboard of my car one last time before I start the car and drive off. Winston's got me so angry that I'm driving like a maniac with my foot weighed down on the break.</p><p>I half the time of getting to my house with the speed I was going. Fuck. Everytime I leave for a few days. Like when I'd go sleep under the bridge coming back was always the worst part. But I always have to come back. For Estela.</p><p>I get out of my car and walk to my house. I grab my keys and just prepare for the shit storm that I'm gonna go through. It always makes it easier when I'm prepared to get hurt.</p><p>I take my step inside and I see Estela in the kitchen eating breakfast. She sees me, but doesn't say anything. That's because I can tell he's right by her. He's out of sight, but Estela's expression gives it all away.</p><p>I walk into the kitchen. I stand there awkwardly waiting him to acknowledge me. Estela wait too, frantically moving her eyes from me to him. </p><p>He finally puts down his and stands up slowly walking towards me before stopping right in front of me.</p><p>I look at Estela and signal for her to go to her room. I don't like her seeing these things. She walks away.</p><p>"So where the fuck were you all weekend." His breath isn't reeking of alcohol for once. </p><p>I open my mouth but no words come out. I had all weekend to think of an excuse, but I couldn't come up with anything? Really? I'm so fucking dumb.</p><p>"Well you gonna answer me Pendejo?" He raise his voice at me. I've gotta think of an excuse quick or it's gonna be bad. Well worse.</p><p>"I was at Charlie's." I blurt out. "He had a party and I passed out there. I was passed out most of Saturday and you told me not to come back on the weekend. I was just following order's." That was the dumbest excuse I've ever given up.</p><p>"Hmm. Just you and another boy? He questions.</p><p>"Well yes and no. There were a bunch of guys there too. Girls too. All friends." I try to explain the lie I just told.</p><p>"Your off the hook this time, but you better get your ass home tonight or don't come back at all." He walks away mumbling some curse at me.</p><p>The only reason I survived that one is because he was sober this time. I guess you can say he's "kinder" when he's sober.</p><p>"Oh and Montgomery. You better not have been doing any faggot shit with your friends." </p><p>Faggot Shit.</p><p>I was I could say I'd never do anything like that, but I'm wrong. I know better and yet I still did it with Winston. My dad taught my better.</p><p> </p><p>7 years ago</p><p> </p><p>My mom asked my dad to go get some groceries so he took me with him. I had to shut up and be quiet the whole way because he was already pissed that she had told him to do something.</p><p>Walking down the aisle next to my dad with I just looked at the floor the whole time. It was too mainly hide the fact that I had a fresh back eye. It was my third one so I knew that if I just looked down at the floor people wouldn't ask too many questions. They'd think that I'm just a shy little kid who doesn't like to look up.</p><p>My dad is mumbling something about grocery shopping being a woman's job and how dare she ask him to do something.</p><p>We stop in the beer aisle. My dad is getting two twelve-packs. They're not going to last him a week, let alone a few days. </p><p>He's putting beer in the shopping cart when little Montgomery finally looks up for the floor. He/I see the signs that tell you what stuff is in what aisle. </p><p>Aisle 9 is next to us and it says candy. I being the little curious kid I was walk up to the candy aisle. Its big a filled with all types of candy.</p><p>"Babe you know I have a sweet tooth." I hear a mans voice say. Except it sounds like a mix of a mans voice and a woman's voice.</p><p>"Alright, fine but I don't think you should be eating too much sweets. I'm just trying to get you to eat healthy." Another voice replies this time more masculine.</p><p>I look over to see who's saying these things. It's two men. One bigger more muscular, the other skinnier and smaller. I look down at them. Their holding hands. I've never seen two guys holding hands before and their smiling each other like they like each other.</p><p>It's strange. I've never seen two guys act this way with each other before. I've heard of gay people before, but never seen any with my two eyes. </p><p>"Come here!" My dad yells at me and drags me away from the aisle. He quickly pays for all the items and rushes my out to our car. All while holding my arms so tight that it feels like it's going to fall off. When he finally let's go he basically throws me into the car.</p><p>He gets in the car slamming my door and his. </p><p>"Don't you ever be like those two maricón's! Faggots are disgusting and you will never look at them, talk to them, or be like them! Do you understand me!" He yells at me so loud and with so much anger that it's strange to see him like this. When he hits or yells at me it's never like that this.</p><p>He smacks me across the face so hard I can feel my lip bleeding. "Pinche cabron! Answer me you little bastard!"</p><p>"Y-yes sir." I mutter dazed and confused.</p><p>"Yes sir!" I yell at to my coach!</p><p>I see Foley and Dempsey talking only the sidelines. That little bitch Foley is late. "Foley what the fuck?" I run up to and question him.</p><p>He just tells me to hold on. "What's up with you to your sex tape get leaked?" </p><p>"Bryce is missing." Justin acts like he's concerned. With the way Bryce was acting and parading around that he's going to protect Tyler and shit I could care less.</p><p>"So? His mom pays 0 attention, I'm sure he just got drunk and stayed drunk somewhere."<br/>According to me and Charlie who agreed to go with my lie that's what happened to me.</p><p>Me and Foley get to practice. </p><p>"You seem extra happy today. Suck some good dick?" Foley tries joke with me. He couldn't know though. I doubt it. </p><p>"Funny, I'm not the one who lives and sleeps with faggot Jensen." I try to keep normal. There's no fucking way Foley can say anything when him and Jensen are such homo's. </p><p>After practice is over I leave and go get in my car. Today was a mediocre day. It was hard to go back to normal life. It was hard leaving him. </p><p>Why does something so wrong feel so right?</p><p>I spent most of the day thinking about Winston. His nice black hair, his hazel eyes, his soft lips. I can't go back to living a life without him.</p><p>"Fuck!" I curse at myself. I shouldn't be doing this let alone thinking this, but I can't stop myself. Like someone else is taking over my body.</p><p>I look in the back of my car for the piece of paper Winston gave me. I frantically search for it. I finally get it, I unfold it and it's hardly legible by I can just barely make out the numbers. </p><p>All of sudden I got a knock on my door. It's Charlie. He signals me to roll down the window. I throw the paper on the floor.</p><p>"Hey what's up man?" I ask the dopey wide eyed sophomore.</p><p>"So about, the whole you staying at my house thing this weekend. Can I ask why?" This asshole just had to go and ask a bunch of questions.</p><p>"I was just taking care of some shit, stuff I can't tell you about, or anyone okay?" I raise my eyebrow so the kid can take the hint.</p><p>"Okay yea sure." He says just standing there.</p><p>I raise my eyebrows at him again this time to signal to him that it's time to leave. Charlie being the Charlie that he is takes a little too long to get the hint.</p><p>"Charlie, I've gotta go." I tell him.</p><p>"Oh right stay safe." I nod at him saying goodbye. </p><p>As I'm driving I realize how easy it would be to just go and drive to Winston's house. I know I can't though. His parents are home and I don't want to let anyone know that I've even been near him. </p><p>I walk into my house. Dad passed out drunk on the couch and I assume Estela is in her room.<br/>I go to my room and sit on my bed. I take the note out of my pocket and start to enter the phone number in my phone.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing?" Estela who pops out of nowhere ask me.</p><p>I put the note back in my pocket. "Nothing. Just sitting here." </p><p>"So we didn't really get to talk about what happened this weekend." She walks over and takes a seat next to me.</p><p>"Nothing happened, I got drunk at Charlie's and ending up staying the weekend, no big deal." I say to try and hurry her out of the room. Out of all days for her to take an interest in talking to me, why does it have to be today?</p><p>She looks at the door and whispers. "Are you sure? You don't have to lie to me Monty?" </p><p>I do though. She'd hate me, everyone would if they all knew what I did over the weekend. What I'm feeling right now. I can't let her know. She's the only person who I care about and I can't have her hating me too.</p><p>"I'm not lying Estela don't worry about it. It's all good." </p><p>"Okay Monty, just stay out of trouble." She scolds me. Like I'm the younger sibling.</p><p>"I should be saying that to you. I'll be okay, I always am." I say that and she smiles and leaves.</p><p>I'm okay. I'll be better when I stop doing the shit I'm doing with Winston. One time drunk at a party is one thing. Again over a whole fucking weekend isn't okay.</p><p>I grab the paper out of my pocket and get up to throw it in the trash. </p><p>My hand hovers over the trash when I do so. I can't bring myself to do it. Why? </p><p>I look at the note. I look at Winston's phone number. Would one more time really hurt?</p><p>To Winston: Hey. Can we talk?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The chapters are getting longer and better in my opinion so I'm pretty proud of that. Let me know what you guys think.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8: Fuck the police</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m sorry for the delay in chapters. I was on vacation and I promise I’ll update a lot more chapters to make up for it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Winston: What do you want to talk about?</p><p>Me: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to act like that this morning but you understand that I'm not...</p><p>Winston: Yes I understand that Monty, I'm trying to be as understanding as I can. Look you don't ever have to see me again if you don't want to just don't treat me like that.</p><p>Reading that feels so strange. I'm Montgomery fucking De la Cruz, I treat anyone however the fuck I want too and I don't feel bad about it. </p><p>Except with Winston. Knowing that I hurt him hurts me. I can't be because I have feelings for him. It must be because I want to be friends with him.</p><p>Me: I'm sorry. This is new and confusing. All I do know is that I do want to see you again and have a fun like that again.</p><p>I don't want to type those words. I can't stop myself though. It's like a force that comes over me that I can't control.</p><p>Winston: We can talk about it later, I have to do homework.</p><p>Time passes as I wait for Winston to call me or text me or at least something. I'm not the one to usually wait on someone, but I can't control myself when I'm around him. He should be waiting on me not the other way around. </p><p>Finally my phone buzzes after what felt like literal years. </p><p>"Hi Monty." His voice gives me an instant smile. It's refreshing to hear it after the day we had. </p><p>"Hi Winston." My awkwardness when it come to greeting him has returned. I'm out a loss of words.</p><p>"So are you going to apologize or did you call to tell me I'm a faggot again? Or maybe you want to beat the shit out of me again." I already apologized for me beating him up and I apologized over text about what happened this morning. He can't just forgive me already?</p><p>"I'm sorry about that, this is all confusing and I lashed out at you. I didn't mean to and I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" </p><p>He laughs over the other line and now I'm even more confused.</p><p>"Monty, I already forgave you. I just wanted to hear those words come out of your mouth."</p><p>The little shit is making a fool out of me. Montgomery De la fucking Cruz. If it weren't for the fact that he had a tight hole I'd fuck him up again. Besides hearing his laugh was kind of... nice?</p><p>"Now that you're done making a fool out of me. When can I see you again?" I need to stop sounding so needy, like a fucking girl.</p><p>"We can meet tomorrow after school. I'll talk to you later Montgomery." Hearing his voice say Montgomery turned me on a little. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Fuck the police. My dad beats the shit out of me and I'm arrested what the fuck. Nobody gives a fuck about my shitty problems and it gets annoying. I try to walk the halls of the school like the badass I usually am, but when little bitches keep staring at you because they think you did something to Bryce it makes it a little hard.</p><p>It's not till lunch where I get a text from Winston. "Hey I'm sorry that I didn't call you back last night I feel asleep."</p><p>"Don't worry, so did I." It's not a total lie. I did fall asleep. I just don't mention that I only fell asleep after I got home from being arrested. </p><p>From Winston: So my parents are going to a late night party if you want to come over?</p><p>Can't wait. ;). </p><p>At least now I have something to look forward too. The best thing to get me through the day, because fuck everyone else here.</p><p>After practice, I rush home to go take a shower. When I go to Winstons I wanna leave hot and sweaty and not arrive there like that.</p><p>After my shower I walk out and pass my dad on the couch. When all of a sudden a commercial for a movie comes on. Love Simon.</p><p>"Montgomery boy!" He yells at me as I'm almost out the door. "You see these fags on the tv?"</p><p>“Yes sir.”</p><p>“If you ever kiss another boy like that I’ll kill you.” Wow straight forward. It’s not like he hasn’t told me this before. Being a faggot is wrong. Although having fun isn’t.</p><p>“Yes sir. I’ll never be a fucking fag.”</p><p>“Watch your fucking mouth. And where the fuck are you going?” Fuck I don’t know what to tell him. I can’t tell him the truth.</p><p>“I’m going to the movies with some friends. Both boys and girls so no fags will be around.” I feel like adding that last part is a little suspicious but considering he was just ranting about fags it shouldn’t be to weird to bring up.</p><p>He nods and let’s me go.</p><p>I show up at his door. No fags will be around right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First I make you all wait so long and then I make it too short I’m really sorry</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>